Voice of My Heart
by shineeluvsme
Summary: His smile was as warm as sunshine, her glare was as cold as ice. But deep within her heart, she loved him, but her heart was once broken by another. Besides, he already loved another whom she had no chance against. "She's beautiful, and warm... like him. He would never love a girl as cold and frigid like me. I'm... unlovable."


**Prologue**

"Leave." she said coldly as she turned her head towards him.  
"Why should I?" he replied.  
She gave him a death glare, "Leave." she repeated again this time sounding very irritated.  
He backed away and left.  
Sigh  
Ally pulled out her iPod and stuffed the earphones into her ears. She leaned back on the bench, closed her eyes and listens to the lyrics of the song. Then lip-syncing to the song, which later turning into her real singing.

_"I open my eyes and after coming to my senses, you're not here._  
_I rub my eyes and look around but you're not here._  
_I close my eyes again and open them but you're still not here._  
_I thought I'd be fine without someone like you but_  
_I keep looking back at the memories of our give and take._  
_Tears and memories spill out as if I'm vomiting._  
_Everything is over."_

* * *

Ally stopped in front of her home, which seems like a dark and gloomy place for her now. She looked at her use-to-be warmed home, shivering slightly.  
"Ally..." her father greeted. Ally turned around, her father stood by the corner of the building staring blankly at her while smoking a cigarette.  
She didn't say a word, instead she turned away and walked on.  
"Where would you go other than home?" her father asked suddenly, putting his cigarette down.  
Ally coldly turned back a bit and said, "This is no longer my home."  
Ally's father smirked and continued on with his cigarette. Ally let out "unbelievable sigh", rolled her eyes and continue to stroll away from that gloomy place. _There's no turning back now..._

* * *

Her text-tone rang loudly in her ear. It was from him. "Ally... will you be able to see me today?"  
She stare at the text for a while, "Unbelievable, why would he want to see me?" she said to herself. A small, rather tiny, smile curved on Ally's lips. "Yes." she texted back.  
"Meet me at the park, as usual."

* * *

"You've been skipping school lately, that's not like you Ally." Austin expressed, there was worried in his voice.  
Before Ally Dawson was a beautiful, cheerful and smart girl whom will never miss a day of school and will follow every rule in the book... but the Ally Dawson now is locked out of the world, she's trapped within' her thoughts. She has forgotten how to trust people and express her feelings. And it's all because of him, Elliot. He was to blame, for breaking her heart and leaving her with only glass pieces to pick up. She admit that she had once loved him.

* * *

**-Flashback-**  
_"Let's break-up." Elliot stated coldly, letting go of Ally's hand. _  
_Ally felt her heart ripped in half as those three words slipped out of his mouth. She was speechless, her eyes begin filling with tears that she haven't shed in years. She stood in shock._  
_"Did I do something wrong?" she sobbed in between tears, they were sliding down her cheeks. _  
_"No. It's not you. It's me. Look, Ally... you're a great girl but I don't love you anymore."_  
_That pinned the nail right in Ally's already broken heart. __**I don't love you anymore...**_  
_That phrase repeated in her head, and before she knew it. Her mind went blank, all she could remember was that she'd heard a familiar voice call her name... a voice whom belonged to Austin Moon._  
**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Ally let out a pitiful sigh. "Why do you care?" she said and rolled her eyes, while slightly turning around.  
"Ally... It's been two years since you're like this. Tell me what's wrong." Austin begged, he grabbed a hold of Ally's rough and untouched arm. She swung her arm so that his hands could break off, but he held onto it even more. "Let go of me." she demanded, her eyes pinned through his... it was no joke. "No." Austin opposed, he knew she would never do anything to hurt him.  
"I said, LET GO!" she stormed, then swung her arm again struggling to break free of Austin's tight grip. "Ally..." he mumbled. _Why are you like this?_  
She then gave up her struggle. "What do you want?" she asked, not looking at him.  
He pulled her in for a hug, she pushes on his chest. "What are you doing?!" she yelled, still trying to push him away.  
"Ally. Please..." he begged her in his most gentle voice. The sound of his voice was soft and sad. It tingled her ears. She stopped pushing and stayed still. "Why do you care so much Austin?" she questioned, her voice still solid and frigid. Austin stayed silent for a while.  
"Because I care about you. You're my best friend Ally." he answered, his voice sounding like a whisper.  
_Best friend..._ , Ally thought. _Will I ever be more than that to you?_  
His phone suddenly rung, he broke the hug and automatically smiled when he saw the caller ID.  
"Kira" .  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Austin! Where are you? You're suppose to be here." Kira nagged.  
Ally rolled her eyes as she heard Kira nagging at Austin.  
"Sorry. I forgot. I'll be on my way."  
"You better." Kira said, then hung up.  
Austin turned to Ally. "I'm sorry Ally but I need to go."  
"Kira?" Ally spoke. Austin nodded. "Yeah. I'll text you, bye." he finished, then hurried over to his car.  
"It's always her before me." Ally mumbled to herself.

* * *

Kira was a great friend to Ally, but soon after she realized that Austin had feelings for Kira. Deep within Ally's mind, she knew that she shouldn't be jealous of that fact since Austin is her best friend. But in her heart, Austin will always have a spot reserved for him. Ally loved Austin, she just has a very hard time showing it.  
Throughout Ally's life, she never had it easy. After the break-up with her former boyfriend, Elliot, her life went completely downhill. Her mother had pass away, her scholarship to a famous music school had been revoked. She lost her two best friend, Trish and Dez when they decided to move to Canada together. Her dad's music store had been bought down and closed, he now deals drugs and smokes cigarette all day. Her life was eventually over. The only thing she has left was Austin Moon. He had been there through her best and worst. He had seen her happy side, which is long gone now. Ally had turned into that cold girl who separate herself from the rest of the world. She no longer had friends or family to count on anymore. She no longer has anything to live for. But he kept her going, she never thought of falling in love with Austin Moon... but his understanding ways and his warm heart kept her safe. He was the only reason why she's still here in the world. But he loved another... Ally knew that he loved her, but it wasn't that boyfriend-girlfriend love... it was as if she was his sister love. She was like a sister to him, nothing more. He loved Kira.

* * *

Ally began to walk towards The Mall of Miami, the place that brought her her temporary happiness...  
She walked through the entrance, her arm hair prickled up as she feel a familiar vibe swipe through her body. Every store, every area of the mall brought back happy memories for Ally. The Ally that wasn't cold and harsh like now. The Ally who always smiles and was sweet to everyone. Small tear drops slid from Ally's eyes. She missed this place, the place that remained in her shattered heart for years. Ally was now twenty years old, she didn't care about others' feelings anymore. She no longer has feelings herself. Then it broke her as she walked passed the spot where the store that her father use to manage use to be, Sonic Boom. The words on top of the store was no longer Sonic Boom, the words had been torn off spelling SNC BM. The store was old and uncleaned for years. Webs spawn around the place, the doors were blocked with wooden boards. Ally felt pain in her heart, while bringing more tears to her eyes. Ally stood in view of the Sonic Boom building for a while, then walking away. Every step she took felt like heavy iron on her legs. She sat down on an empty table, where her, Dez,Trish, and Austin use to sit together talking about their plans. There was no one around where she was at, the area had been abandoned for years. Ally broke down crying. She had not cried for a long time, always masking her broken heart with a cold expression. The memories of her old self, stung her heart.  
Just then she felt a warm hand on her back. Ally turned around to see who it is, it was Austin. "Ally... I haven't seen you cry for so long." he said.  
Ally ignored him, wiping away her falling tears. She began to get up from her seat. Austin stood in front of her, placing his two arms at the edge of her seat, causing her to sit back down. Austin's face was so close to Ally that she could feel him breathing. His scent was enveloping her, she looked away from him. "How did you know I was here?" she uttered silently. "Lucky guess." he answered. His body was close to Ally's, and his face almost touching hers. She still didn't look at him. Ally's heart began to pound hard on her chest. It was so quiet that she was scared he might hear it. Facing back to the front, she begin to regret it. He was looking directly at her, her eyes widened as she saw her current state. He was so close to her face that it seemed like they were about to kiss. His muscular arms still remained on each side of her. There was no escape. She grasp onto her jeans tightly, feeling nervous every second.  
"Is something the matter?" he asked her, still looking at her.  
"W-why are you so close?" she stuttered, looking at him nervously. His eyes digged into hers, she felt as if she'd been killed by his charisma.  
"What? We've been this close before, haven't we Ally?" he pointed out, as he moved closer to her face.  
"Stop it Austin. This isn't funny." she claimed, remembering the time they had kissed after their performance together.  
Now they were only centimeters away from each others' lips.  
Austin remained in his place. "Tell me why you're like this Ally... then I'll back away." Austin stated, still wanting to know the truth behind Ally's cold heart.  
Ally swallowed hard. "Never." she stated, if he was to ever find out the truth it was not going to be like this.  
"You asked for it." he said, then moving closer towards her.  
"You wouldn't kiss me. You love Kira." Ally notified.  
Austin stopped, he stare at Ally then backing away. Releasing his arms on her chair, and standing up.  
He was speechless...

=To Be Continued...=

(Please DO NOT plagiarize. It is a crime, this is 100% written by me and it is pure imagination. In the reviews, if you have nothing good to say don't say anything at all. Thank Kyuuu! 3)


End file.
